You're Safe With Me
by bechloeislove
Summary: The Bellas want to have a scary-movie night, and Beca doesnt fully agree with it. Not wanting to be embarrased about it, she goes anyways, but thankfully she has Chloe to comfort her.


"What do you want?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Chloe, I know when you want something."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Beca turned around in her chair to look at her girlfriend sitting on her bed. She was sitting cross-legged fidgeting with her hands, trying not to make herself palpable.

"Whenever you want to ask me something, but you don't want to actually _ask me_, you stay at a reputable distance from me, and you just glare at me while you rub the back of the knuckles with your thumbs. It looks like you want to say something but you're almost too petrified to do it."

"You are quite the vigilant Mitchell." Chloe quickly noticed the actions the brunette had accurately described, and sat straight up, shoving her hands in the pocket of her hoodie.

"And you are difficult, Beale." Beca leaned over the foot of her bed and propped herself up on her elbows, smirking at the redhead. "So are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Am I really that predictable?"

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"You know, you're really pretty." Chloe leaned forward to meet Beca's eyes. She smiled before leaning even closer to kiss the younger girl, but she turned her cheek at the last second.

"I've been told. Answer my question."

"Rebeca Mitchell, did you just deny kissing me? Well, now I will most definitely not be telling you anything." Beca sighed as Chloe sat back and crossed her arms and gave her a serious look. It was actually adorable, so she smiled again. She reached her arms towards the older girls neck, pulling her back forward, and drawing her in to a kiss. Chloe responded by reaching up to grab the smaller girls sides, deepening the kiss. A few moments later Beca pulled back slightly.

"This does not get you out of telling me what's going on." Chloe huffed and crossed her arms again.

"Fine. Aubrey wants to have a scary-movie night. And I know you aren't going to want to go, but it's going to be fun!" she could see an eye-roll building up in Beca so she stopped for a second before continuing her plead.

"I don't mind if you go without me, you know. I've got a lot of work to do here anyways."

"Beca, its Saturday. Just do it. Please?"

"Why is it so important for me to be there?"

"Pleaaaaaaase!"

Beca made a painful sound and turned back to her computer.

"BECA." Chloe climbed to the edge of the bed to put her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Hi, Chloe."

"Come on, what's wrong? Are you scared or something?" Beca froze, instantly causing Chloe to lift her mouth into an amused grin.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SCARED!" the redhead threw her head back in laughter. "Badass Beca Mitchell is scared of scary movies." She giggled pinching Beca's cheek, cooing at the younger girl.

"I am not! Fine, you know what, if you want to go, we will go tonight. And I will NOT be scared."

* * *

The Bellas settled on going to Aubrey's dorm to watch movies. Beca and Chloe were the first to show up, greeted by Aubrey, holding a handful of movies. Beca sat uncomfortably on the bed as the rest of the Bellas made their arrivals. When everyone was ready, Denise got up to put the first movie in while the rest of the girls settled in. Chloe sat down next to Beca followed by Stacie and Aubrey. Lilly made herself comfortable in the chair in front of the small desk, crossing her legs and holding a bowl of popcorn, and Cynthia Rose, Amy, Jessica and Denise arranged themselves on a pallet in front of the bed.

Chloe looked over at Beca, who was worrying her lip between her teeth and hugging her legs uneasily. The only reason the redhead had found so much amusement in this was because Beca had made herself seem substantial explaining that she had no problems whatsoever with scary movies.

Chloe reached over to grab the brunette's thigh. "You sure you don't want a teddy bear or something?" That most definitely earned Chloe an awful '_are you kidding me?_' look, making the rest of the Bellas laughed.

"I already told you, I don't get scared. I just think they're stupid." Beca finally smiled when Chloe's head leaned over to rest on her shoulder.

"Whatever you say." The redhead had enough fun for the moment, but the smirk never left her face as the opening credits appeared on the screen. She shot up, straightening her back, and smiling wide in excitement. It made Beca feel a lot better that she had Chloe there, though it was something she wouldn't admit to. If she had been sitting anywhere else but by Chloe's side, she may have had a breakdown.

Truth be told, Beca was frightened very easily. Chloe learned this very quickly when she would enter Beca's dorm room only to see her draped in headphones, wrapped up in her music, and she would run up behind her and make the younger girl jump and shriek with terror. In fact, that could happen at just about any time. Anything that surprised, made loud noises, or jumped out at her would send her into a trembling mess. Chloe found this as an advantage in her own shameful twisted way. Any time Beca got scared, she had an immediate instinct to reach for any part of Chloe that she could find and bury her head in the older girls shoulder. Chloe never protested it, she only wrapped the younger girl up in her arms, telling her that it was okay.

So they sat there as the movie progressed, and well, maybe this wasn't that bad. The movie honestly wasn't that scary, but she still found Chloe's hand reach to grab her own between them, and their fingers intertwined, because no matter what the brunette said, Chloe could always see through her words. Beca felt a wave of serenity calming her nerves, and for a while she thought this night wouldn't be as bad as she deemed it to be.

Never mind.

This movie was nothing less of stereotypical. There's a group of young people, they're in the middle of nowhere, they're all in love, there's a killer, there is a girl that is so stupid that everyone is yelling unaccommodating advice at the TV. But Beca is completely determined to nominate the director of this an Oscar for 'the element of surprise'. _Surprise_ meaning the killer bursting out of nowhere with the eardrum crashing roar of dramatic music that makes your breath hitch and your heart race as if _you_ are the victim of this killers slaughter affair. The first time this happens, it's obviously completely unexpected, and everyone in the room jumps, even Lilly.

"Okay, that was not even okay!" Everyone looked over at Stacie who was clutching her chest, and half-laughing-half-hyperventilating. The Bellas murmured in agreement.

Chloe knew that when the daunting scene happened, Beca grasped her hand even tighter, but she now realized the grip had not loosened one bit, and the brunette's face was now completely hidden behind her girlfriend's right shoulder.

Chloe leaned over and whispered "Beca, it's over now," making herself quiet and bolstering. She lifted up her arm and crossed it over to place on the younger girl's shoulder. Beca's head slowly lifted back up, and Chloe altered her arms to wrap her right arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Sorry. Just caught me way off guard."

Chloe couldn't help but smile. She always understood that Beca was adorable no matter what she was doing or what she was feeling. When she was upset, she could just curl herself up in to Chloe and it was perfectly comfortable for the both of them. When Beca was scared, she got this blush on her cheeks, and she bit on her bottom lip, which always made the redhead watch her as if she was the most delicate person on earth.

They made it through three movies before it was a little past one in the morning and everyone left. Three movies of plenty of scary scenes, gory assassinations, and horrific killers, and three movies of Beca turning her head behind Chloe's shoulder at every single one of them until the older girl would lean over and whisper sweet nothings to her. After each movie, Chloe would look over at Beca and tell her that they could stop at any moment, and each time, she was replied with, 'no its fine, I'm fine, it's not that bad.' And Chloe would just kiss the side of the younger girl's head.

"You alright there shorty?" Amy was probably the one who got scared the least during the night. Something about seeing scarier things around the back of a restaurant in Tasmania and chasing a man with a fork. Nobody ever fully understood those stories, but nobody asked questions either.

"Oh yeah." Beca shook her head and let out a huge sigh before sporting an uneasy. "I feel fantastic!" She immediately looked over to the other side of the room were Chloe stood giggling, trying to face the other way. After Chloe got done helping Aubrey clean up and said goodbye, she went back over to Beca and they left the dorm.

Walking through the dark was probably the complete opposite of what Beca needed right now, so she made herself as close to Chloe as possible before the older girl finally spoke up.

"So…?" the words were out of complete silence and slightly startled Beca, causing the older girl to let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad my irrational anxieties bring you joy." Beca couldn't help but return her own smirk when Chloe's arm looped with her own.

"You know you're really cute when you're scared actually. Face it Beca, you can't always be a brick wall." Chloe nudged her elbow into the brunette's side.

"Yeah…" Beca contemplated how to respond to that before finding the most basic words. "I guess I just think it's something stupid, and I never understood why I got startled so easily."

"You weren't the only one! I'm pretty sure Stacie was ready to jump out of her skin at any moment tonight." There wasn't much talking after that. Only a small laugh, and then they continued to walk in the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Beca looked back up in to her girlfriend's eyes. There was this one question absolutely burning in her mind. "Why is it that you react the way you do when I'm all scared and freaked out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like, you just always are right there as soon at I start to panic, and you always just say things like 'it's over' or 'it's okay now Beca' and you just immediately hold me."

Chloe looked down at her feet thinking about that question. "I don't know. I guess it's just… It's just that I always want to make sure you're always okay. I want to make sure you are safe and you _know_ that you're safe with me. I always want you to know that I'm going to be here for you, even through your fears."

Beca couldn't really find the words to reply to what her girlfriend had just told her. All this time, she just figured she felt bad for her and was just trying to keep her stable as long as possible. When Chloe had revealed the truth behind her consolation, it made her feel so beyond words.

* * *

"So can you finally admit that you're scared of scary movies?" Chloe finished was about to get in to bed before she realized she had to claim herself triumphant to the argument that Beca had tried so hard to attain all day.

"I'll only admit it if you check my closet and under the bed for monsters." Beca looked up, beaming a smile from ear to ear at the redhead. "And then you have to tuck me in." She pulled the covers up to underneath her eyes and made her eyes look playfully scared.

As cliché as Chloe was, she happily obliged, opening the closet door carefully, announcing 'nothing in here!' before crawling over to the bed and lifting the skirt of the bed to peek underneath. "No monsters, creatures, or psychopathic serial killers."

The older girl climbed over her girlfriend, shuffling herself underneath the comforter before leaning forward to tuck the blankets under Beca's body and lying back down snuggling into the brunette's side.

Beca couldn't help the smile that happened. She realized tonight just how much Chloe really cared for her, and wished that she could have moments like that forever, despite the moments of fear and terror. So before she got herself completely comfortable, she threw her arm over Chloe's waist, placed a soft kiss on her lips and said "I should let you talk me into watching scary movies more often.


End file.
